


An Army All By Herself

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Amanda from Seperis' series <i>Down to Agincourt</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Army All By Herself

 

' "What are you doing out here again?" Amanda asks, wiping her face as she and Mark take a break from attempted homicide (her) and nearly dying (him), also known as how crazy people have fun before sunup. She flickers a wary glance to the sun hovering just above the horizon. "You know you aren't a morning person, right? Cas promised everyone he'd break it to you." '

-A Thousand Lights in Space, Chapter 12

 

**Author's Note:**

> Done using a screencap of Kristanna Loken from Burn Notice for reference.  
> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/An-Army-all-by-Herself-555132819


End file.
